Anna Rogers an unexpected journy
by DistinguishedRunawayMiracle
Summary: Anna Rogers is an average teenage girl that does average teenage things that is until she discovers she's a demigod. She's having enough trouble as it is, she definitely doesn't need boys making things more complicated. Will the gods give her the life she deserves, probably not read to find out anyway. In collaboration with midnightpurplerose check her out
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning feeling different. Like something super ultra big was going to happen and soon. I walked into the kitchen where I thought my mom was going to be. But instead I just found a letter in her place.

The letter said, dear Anna, you are not like other kids no matter how hard I have tried to pretend you were. You may have wondered why I don't talk about your dad part of it is he's a selfish jerk, but the other part is that he is one of the Greek gods. I can't tell you which one because I, unfortunately, do not know either he only told me he was a god before he left me with you. Percy Jackson from your school is also like you. If he tells you to follow him follow him do as he asks no matter how crazy it may seem. I love you always your mother.

I didn't know what to think about it I just had a feeling that I wasn't coming home for a while.

I decided to just pretend it was a normal day and get dressed. I put on a pair of jean shorts, a purple tank top, and my favorite jean jacket. I brushed my long red hair and put it in a braid like every other morning. on my way out the door I grabbed my black, laced, knee high, high heeled boots.

As I got to school I saw Percy he was talking to two other guys that I have not seen at this school before. One was pale with black hair and black eyes he looked maybe a little creepy, but the other one had brown curly hair and tan skin a little darker than mine with brown eyes I thought he was kinda hot(pun not intended).

I walked up to Percy then Percy said "hey Anns what's up." I couldn't think of how to explain it or even just get a word out so I just showed him the letter instead.

"you have really pretty eyes did you know that there so cool just this deep blue, and your freckles are really cute too." the hot one commented.

"thanks" I mumbled, my face a bright that matched my hair.

The creepy one spoke up, "I guess you were right."

then Percy replied, "see, I told you so."

then creepy one said, "That's not fair I don't have five bucks how was I suppose to know you would be right for once."

That's when a giant leathery winged creäture came swooping down and scratched my arm. It stung like someone just electrocuted my arm from the inside out. I fell to the ground in pain. I had never felt more pain in my life. I felt a hand on my shoulder and my vision started to blur and I could hear screaming in the background whether it was mine I didn't know as the creäture exploded to dust. That was the last thing I saw before I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

When I woke up the creepy guy was sitting in a rocking chair near my bed.

"Where am I and who are you" I asked.

"You are at camp half-blood and I am Nico" he said. Then the hot guy from earlier walked into the room.

"Is she awake yet" the hot guy asked.

"Leo do you have to burst in whenever I want to talk to someone" Nico said. Then Leo and Nico started to fight. That is when I noticed Percy walked in.

"Sorry they fight a lot I will show you around camp while they finish here" Percy said.

Percy grabbed my arm and led me out the door. During the tour I noticed i really liked archery. Then he took me to a big house where there was a guy with a wheel chair and guy with a really loud shirt and a girl who looked like she was bored out of her mind.

"Percy is this our newest demi-god" said they guy in a wheel chair.

"Isn't a demi-god someone who is half human and half god" I said.

"Yep" Percy said cheerfully. So that's what my mom meant when she said I was different now everything made sense. I thought to myself then I wondered who my dad the last time my mom talked about my dad she literally cut up a cutting board so it's probably Ares the god of war.

"Are you ok by the way my name is Chiron" he said. I didn't notice I spaced out but when I cam back to reality both of the boys Nico and Leo were standing behind me.

"How about I show you were you will be staying until you are claimed" said Nico. I didn't have time to reply because he already grabbed my hand and started to drag me away.

Then I said to Nico "what is up with boys grabbing my hand and dragging me places" then he looked at are hands touching and pulled away as if I had a deadly disease. Then we stopped moving we were in front of a cabin it looked like an average cabin but more beat up.

Then Nico said "this is where you will be staying until you are claimed."

"What do you mean by claimed" I asked.

"Well claiming is when your godly parent comes and claims you by putting a sign on your head telling you who your godly parent is" Nico explained

"Umm ok" I said. then I walked into the cabin I would be staying in.


	3. Chapter 3

I walk into the cabin I would be staying in. Then something fell on my head. I pick it up and it was a whittle spider I said "awwww" I shoved it in Nico's face and said "Nico look at the spider its adorable."

Nico had a look of disgust on his face and said "get that thing away from me."

I shrugged and said "ok," and opened the cabin door and let it free. In the distance I heard screaming but I just shrugged again and closed the door. When I turned around I was greeted by two boys with brown hair and brown eyes they looked almost exactly a like so I assumed they were twins.

Twin number one said "hey this is Conner," and pointed to twin number two .

"and this is Travis." who I assume is Conner said played guess you are not a daughter of Athena but well get you."

So I just replied "ok."

Then they slowly nodded, and said "welcome to the Hermes cabin by the way you will be staying here until you are claimed." Then they nodded towards Nico and said "well we will see you guys later," and they left. T

hen I looked at Nico who looked pretty awkward, and then he said "I guess I will leave."

I was puzzled on why so I asked "why."

He looked embarrassed and then said "two people who are not from the same godly parent are not supposed to be alone in a cabin." I was pretty smart but I guess not a daughter of Athena. However I did realise something so I stated it out right.

"But I am going to share a cabin with a whole bunch of people who may or may not have the same godly parent."

Nico looked amused, and said "interesting I never thought of that before."

So I looked him in the eye, and said "so your staying."

He smirked and said "I don't have a choice do I."

I smiled, and said "nope." Then before he could reply the door swung open reveling the cute guy Leo.

Leo then asked "Nico have you done showing her around yet." Nico didn't get a chance to replay, when leo said "great I get to show her bunker nine," and grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

when we were a fair distance in the woods I said "what is with guys."

Leo stopped moving and said "what do you mean" I looked down to realise he was still holding my hand and I blushed. I didn't get a chance to replay, because a snake fell from the sky, and landed at my feet.

I picked it up ,and said "Leo look at the snake he's so cute."

Then leo screamed like a little girl, and said "please get that thing away from me".

I laughed, and then said "Nico did the same thing with the spider except he didn't scream like a little girl."

He looked embarrassed, but then said "well anyways so why did you say what was up with boys." I looked down to see he was still holding my hand so I blushed. Then I blushed even more because I realised I was still holding the snake in the other hand.

So I threw it back where it came from the sky, and then I heard someone shriek, and the twins as I now know as Travis and Conner got up, and said "well-played but we will get you one of these days." tTen they ran back to the Hermes cabin.

Leo and I started laughing, then he said "so what did you mean."

I looked awkwardly from him, to our hands ,to the ground, then back to him and said "well you see it's just that you are the third person to grab my hand and drag me some where since I got here."

I blushed then I looked back at the ground, then leo had to say "so you don't like me holding you hand." I blushed harder if that was possible and said

"well no, I like, well you see, its ok if you hold my hand."

Then I felt his hand let go suddenly missing the warmth of his, and he said "its ok because we are at bunker nine the place I wanted to show you."


	4. Chapter 4

Leo put his hands on some sort of rock. Then the color of fire framed the door. He opened the door and went inside signaling for me to follow. So of course I followed him in. I looked around and it was truly amazing. I turned to face Leo and I blushed because our noses were almost touching. I then thought I have blushed a lot lately haven't I. Then I asked Leo "did you do seriously do all of this by yourself."

Then Leo said "well actually I found most of it like this and other people from cabin nine like me have added to it but I guess over the years I have added some stuff to it." Then he said " you should turn around." I turned around and accidentally slapped him in the face in the process and he said "owwwwwwww," and held his cheek with his hand.

I blushed again from embarrassment and said "oh my gods Leo I'm so sorry are you okay." Leo was about to say something but then a look of surprise was on his face as he looked at me. That of course made me confused so I asked "Leo is there something wrong." With a shaking fingure he pointed above my head. Then I thought about what Nico said maybe this was the sign he was talking about.

I slowly afraid of what I might find I looked above my head and there I found a golden harp. I looked at Leo and asked "what does that mean."

He answered "it means your godly parent is Apollo." I couldn't take it It was too much to handle I had finally snapped and over something so stupid. So I ran, I ran out of the bunker, Out of the woods, and to the first place I thought of to Nico's cabin.

_**a/n hey guys sorry about how short it is but this is an important chapter because we need it for everything else to make sense don't forget to review and look at m polls :)**_

_** -brb  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

I ran into his cabin and saw that Nico was asleep so I sat down against the bed and started to cry. I didn't even know why I came here in the first place. I don't even know why I am crying in the first place.

Then I hear movement come from the bed. I turn around to see that Nico woke up and was looking at me with concern. Then he asked, "what's wrong." I didn't reply I was just too overwhelmed to say anything. Nico came off his bed, and sat down beside me, and said "it's OK there's no reason to cry," I ignored him. "Do you wanna go for a walk?" I nodded my head and he grabbed my hand and led me outside and we started to walk into the woods.

I slowly calmed down. I wanted to ask Nico something, but before I could ask Nico said "I have to tell you something."

Then I said, "oh I got to tell you something to."

Nico replied, "oh well you can go first I guess."

I sighed and asked "does Leo like me?"

I looked at Nico for a reaction, I saw his eyes darken and his hands clenched mine so hard it started to hurt, so I said "Nico you're hurting me." He let go of my hand but made an evil laugh. I was starting to get scared. Nico kept coming closer and I kept backing away until I hit a tree. Nico wrapped his hands around my neck and started to squeeze, and I couldn't breath and for the first time in my life I was scared. I was scared of the one person I thought I could trust. Nico DI Angelo who was hurting me. I feared for my life and when I was about to run out of oxygen Nico's eyes turned back to its normal color, and then came his shock. Finally, he let me go I was so weak that I didn't even have the power to stand up by myself.

So I collapsed onto the floor breathing heavenly trying to catch my breath. I look over to Nico in fear. I saw a look of disbelief across his face then he stared at his hands. He looked at me and stuttered "listen... I...I didn't mean," but before he could finish talking I shook my head at him, hoping he understood he was not forgiven and that I was not in the mood to see him. His eyes suddenly found interest in his feet. Then he looked back at me and whispered "I'm sorry I hope you can forgive me."

He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, he bit his lip then I guess he made up his mind because he stood straight stopped biting his lip and turned and left. I watched his retreating form until I couldn't see nor hear him anymore not trusting that he was truly gone, afraid he'd come back and hurt me again. I sat in a ball on the floor crying again but this time for a different reason.

Then I heard footsteps I involuntarily flinched. I put my hands above my head afraid it was Nico, but I looked and saw that it was Leo. He took one look at me and said "what happened to you?"


	6. Chapter 6

The next thing I knew I was in the infirmity. I woke up to a drooling Leo then Chiron came in and when he came in Leo woke up. Chiron then said "you are OK for now but you need to rest for a bit before you will be able to leave. we don't know what happened but we will wait for you to rest before we ask questions." I nodded because I found out it hurt to try to speak. Then Chiron left the room I turned my head to Leo who sat there tinkering with some wires he had in his hand.

Then he looked up and smiled and said "oh hey Anna how are you feeling?" I touched my throat signaling that I couldn't talk. Leo seemed to understand because he grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and said "write whatever you want to say on this." I nodded then grabbed the piece of paper and pen and wrote I feel horrible. Leo chuckled and said "yeah you looked pretty bad you have a bruise around your neck. What happened exactly?" I shook my head, I didn't feel comfortable telling Leo that quite yet. Leo thankfully understood and nodded "so anyways your dads Apollo huh he's pretty cool since you know with the archery and singing and all" I smiled at Leo's attempt to lighten the mood.

Then Percy came in and smiled and said "hey Anna glad to see your awake"

Leo nodded towards Percy and left the room. Percy sat where Leo used to and he said "so Leo told me your dad is Apollo your lucky he's one of the nicer gods." I rolled my eyes and wrote I disagree my mom always told me my dad was terrible, and inconsiderate. Percy laughed "yeah he probable is but he's still one of the nicer ones you should meet my dad sometime." I smiled for the first time in a long time and I wrote down on the paper who is you godly parent. He smiled my godly parent is Poseidon, my eyes grew wide he was one of the most powerful gods in Olympus.

Then a girl with blonde hair and grey eyes came bursting in and said "Percy you are late for teaching sword practice."

He stood up and said "really shoot okay Annabeth I'm coming just stay with her and then he said oh by the way Annabeth this is Anna' Anna this is Annabeth," and he ran out of the room.

The girl who I guess is Annabeth sat down in one of the chairs, and said "I heard about what happened nobody knows what happened exactly and some are too afraid to ask but I'm not and I'm not rude but I am curious." Because we have never seen a monster that has done this before.

I bit my lip and wrote well it wasn't really a monster. Annabeth was really confused but then asked "well who did this." I was nervous about telling her because I was afraid what would happen, but I finally sighed and wrote Nico on the paper. Annabeth's mouth literally dropped to the ground in surprise, and said I will be back but I got a certain boys butt to kick, and she stomped out of the room.

Then Leo came back in and smiled and said "good to see you're doing better." Then he leaned forward and kissed me on the forehead. I smiled inside and thought he likes me, so I turned my head so that our lips touched. Then Leo backed away blushing and stuttered "I'm sorry Anna I really am but I like don't really umm like you like that I think of you as a sister nothing more nothing less."


	7. Chapter 7

Then Chiron came in and said "you are free to go but because of the damage to your throat you're not going to talk for the rest of the day" I didn't even give him a chance to finish his sentence when I bolted out of the room. To embarrassed and upset to face Leo right not let alone talk to him or even be in the same room as him. When I was sure I was far enough he couldn't ever catch up not that he would. I slowed down my pace a little since I was getting tired.

Then I saw a huge crowd of campers in a circle I couldn't tell what they were all doing their because I was too short to see over all there heads. But on the up side. I was so small I was able to get through the crowd and to the front and see what was going on. I saw Annabeth and Nico in a very intense sword fight well more like knife fight since they both used knifes. But that wasn't the impressive part is was because all the while they were arguing at the same time.

I heard Nico say "it wasn't my fault."

Then Annabeth replied "yes it was"

"I haven't even see her all day" which of course I knew was a complete lie because of this whole incident and the reason I was in this predicament in the first place.

Then Annabeth said exactly what was I thinking "don't lie to me Nico di Angelo because I know you are and I don't like liars."

Then Nico said "I didn't do anything I swear" I noticed he didn't say on the river Styx for obvious reasons.

then Annabeth said "yes you did she told me." All the time this was going on the fight getting more and more heated I stood there like the idiot I was.

Then Nico said "well she was lying." Ok now I am really starting to get annoyed with this kid. Then Annabeth did an amazing move that I could never pole off and this is of corse the part where she did a cart-wheel flip thing with her dagger so that she had Nico pinned and had her dagger to his throat in a quick decision I ran and pulled Annabeth off of Nico so Annabeth does not become a murderer.


	8. Chapter 8

What did you do that for I was about to say something but I couldn't because my throat still hurt to bad. So I tried to think of a way to explain my problem without talking. I started to become irritated Annabeths face then clearly showed recognition and she said I'll be right back and she left it became very awkward extremely fast, because it was just me and Nico and I felt really small all of a sudden. Nico looked like he was about to say something but then changed his mind when he saw Annnabeth coming back.

She had a pen and notepad in her hand then she handed it to me and said "there now what did you do that for" pointing to Nico. Then I wrote down I didn't want you to become a murderer .Annabeth then said "fine well I got to go meet up with Percy I will see you later." than walked away.

Although I wish she hadn't because that left me alone with Nico. I looked down at my feet and just stood there until "Nico said I really am sorry you know ." I looked up at him and then wrote I'm willing to give you a second chance. Nico then looked really happy and said "does this mean you forgive me." I wrote I never said that then I crossed out said and wrote wrote. Nico looked put down by this but then nodded his head "I understand I wouldn't forgive me either."

Then a boy with blonde hair electic blue eyes and a scar above his lip came and said "hey Nico why did you need to talk to me again." Then I wrote down who is this and showed it to Nico careful that the Blondie over there didn't see it.

Then Nico said "oh Anna this is uuu Jason and Jason this is Anna." he said very reluctantly I put out my hand for him to shake and he grabbed my hand pulled my close and hugged me. I felt very awkward which I have felt a lot lately. Then I looked towards Nico who looked very angry and was glaring at Jason. I started to squirm hoping Jason would get the hint and let me go but he just hugged me tighter.

Then a girl with braided brown hair came up and wacked Jason in the head and said "Jason let the poor girl go." I suddenly felt very glad that this girl was here then Jason let me go. I looked around uncomfortably then the girl said "oh by the way my name is Piper and this is my umm very friendly boyfriend who I assume you have already met" I nodded shyly.

Then Nico was about to say something but then the Stoll brothers came over and said "by the way since we have yet to know your fear how about engaging in a game of truth or dare with the rest of us cool kids."

Then Jason said "I don't know if I really want to."

Then the Stoll said "we were not asking you."

Then Jason said "you said all the cool kids are playing."

Then they said "fine you can come."

Jason then said "but I said that I didn't think I could."

Then the Stolls said "do you want to or what last chance."

"Fine I'll come" Jason said.

The Stolls then turned to the rest of us "so could you guys all come we all nodded reluctantly and he said great meet us at the Poseidon cabin we got a few more people to get.

_**hey guys its me brb just letting you know I love reviews and its my birthday in a few days hint hint but anyways just here to say the next one will be posted as soon as I can but you know always makes a person write a little faster knowing people re reviewing hint hint well signing off now**_

_** -brb**_


	9. Chapter 9

Me and the others made our way to Poseidon's cabin. The way there was uneventful it was just an extremely awkward silence. As soon as we walked in the first thing I noticed was that Annabeth was glaring daggers at Nico there were a lot of people there that I haven't meant but the people I did know that was there was Percy Annabeth Jason piper Nico and Leo who made me feel very uncomfortable. then the Stolls came back with two more people who I didn't know.

Travis smiled at me "now dear Anna I will introduce these people to you this lovely girl on my right is Hazel and this lovely boy on my left is Frank there roman so they don't stay here and that red-head over there is Rachel and on her right the emo chick is Thalia and the one with goat legs that would be our pal groves and the beautiful girl in the green would be my wonderful girlfriend Katie now let the games begin."

"now" said Conner "I get to start now who should be my first victim" with a gleam in his eyes he said "Percy truth or dare mwahahaha." all eyes were on Percy as he made his decision that could very well end his life.

Percy smirked "dare I'm not scared of you."

Conner smirked "ooh you should be" Conner leaned toward Percy and whispered something in his ear none of us could hear then.

Percy exclaimed "well now I'm dead" he got up left then came back and set a spider on Annabeth head. the result was imediant Annabeth screams the Stolls where laughing and Percy hid in the corner. I sighed then grabbed the spider got up and set it outside when I returned Percy calmed down a little but was still looking pale and was sitting on the opposite of Annabeth now the he smiled "Anna truth or dare" I contemplated then finally wrote down truth on my note pad. Percy said "okay what happened to your neck?" this as a little over he line so I walked over to him and started repeatedly hitting him with my notepad.

He then screamed "okay fine I'll ask another" I pat his head then walked back "do you have a crush on anyone at camp yet?" well umm I immediately turn to Leo and then I wrote yes. Percy perked up at this and then started chanting "who who who" I shook my head the wrote only one question. Percy started pouting I had to stop myself from laughing he looked so ridiculous.

I looked around for somebody to ask I closed my eyes and pointed it landed on the girl Thalia then i wrote truth or dare. "dare" she said boldly while smirking I wrote the first thing that came to mind i dare you to kiss Leo then there was silence Thalia went pale and Leo kinda froze up then I wrote ummm was it something i wrote Thalia glared at me and said "mark my words i will get revenge" i gulped that did not sound too good Thalia grabbed Leo by his shirt and planted her lips on his it only lasted half a millisecond and if u blinked you wouldn't have seen it but i shrugged it off then Thalia smirked then said "Anna truth or dare."


	10. Chapter 10

'Dare' I wrote on my paper showing it to them not realizing I probably just signed a one-way ticket to the underworld.

Thalia smiled evilly as she replied with her dare, "I dare you to sing a song with Nico every day this week."

'I can't sing I lost my voice so I get out of the dare' i wrote down and showed to her.

"Nope you get to start when your voice heals." she replied evilly.

'Truth or dare Travis' I wrote smiling.

"Duh dare I am a stool after all "Travis replied

'Do you mean Stoll?' I asked.

"No I mean stool, now give me my dare" was his only reply.

'I dare you to prank Conner sometime this week randomly' i wrote.

Conner paled and Travis smerked. "Rachel truth or dare?" Travis continued.

"Dare, you know Rachel Elizabeth **DARE" **Rachel replied.

"I dare you to run around the camp naked," Travis said smirking. then Kaite slapped him.

"but... but... but..." Rachel studdered.

"I'll do it for you." Annabeth volunteered, taking off her shirt. almost every guys eyes where one her, Nico, and Frank turned away like gentlemen.

Percy jumped up and covered Annabeth. as Travis said, "I was joking you don't really have to"

"Well, I guess that the end of truth or dare for us before someone is completely naked." hazel announced. with that everyone got up and left.

on my way I stoped Nico. ' whats going to happen when we have to sing?' i asked.

"I don't know we could take turns piking a song and you can start" Nico replied.

'ya ok,' i replied shortly.

I probably should have talked about what happened in the wood and asked why he did it, but I don't think I could handle that at the moment, I thought to myself as I made my way to the Apollo cabin.


	11. Chapter 11

when I woke up all I could hear was really loud classical music. I started to freak out and thrashing around, I fell off my bed all my siblings turned and looked at me they kept asking me something, but I couldn't hear them I just kept trying to tear the headphones off. one of my brothers the cabin counselor can over and took it off of me.

I grabbed my notepad off the bedside table and wrote 'why was that so easy for you to take off?' I asked.

"it's magic tape that only the person wearing it can't take it off, it was invented by Leo Valdez, by the way, I am Will Solace, who are you?" he said.

'my name is Anna Rogers' i replied.

"why can't you talk?" Will asked.

'it's a long story, I don't really have time for, and last time I told the story someone almost committed murder' i answered.

"ok? so, do you wanna go to breakfast with me?" he asked.

I just nodded, got up and got changed real quick, before heading to breakfast with my first friend I could rely on.

breakfast was nice I listened to will tell me about his life at camp and out of camp.

after that we went to the archery range, all the apollo kids were really good so I felt really confident as I pulled the string back and let go. it flew past the target and hit the tree in front of Annabeth and it barely touched the skin on her nose.

my face went red as everyone turned toward me. "are you even a daughter of apollo ?" asked one of my sisters.

I grabbed my notepad and replied 'i think so I was claimed by Apollo so I assume.'

"hey, Anna how about I teach you how to use a sword?" Percy asked as he ran up to me.

I nodded and walked really fast toward the fighting arena as Percy followed me. We got there and only then did I realize a slight problem I tapped Percy's shoulder and said "I don't have a sword."

Percy laughed "here he said as he grabbed a sword from a pile set off to the side."I glanced down at it is wasn't very long in fact it looked just barely larger than a knife. I touched my finger to the tip of the blade and accidently cut myself. Percy looked wide "are you okay," he asked. I nodded and smirked he rolled his eyes. "Here," he then proceeded to throw armor at me.

Luckily I ducked before it hit me and hurriedly I put all of my armor on and faced Percy. I stood in a stance waiting for Percy to turn back around he turned back around and the fight began he started by trying to knock me to my knees however I saw this coming and was able to dodge it and swung my sword and our swords crashed creating sparks. Then I got the idea to knock him down I made it seem like I was going to try and swing again but instead I just knocked him to the floor and climbed on top of him with my knife to his throat I smiled then got up and started dancing he shook his head you are such a dork I stuck my tongue out at him before skipping away back to my cabin.

When I got in there Will was there and asked "whats got you so happy."

I smiled before writing on my notepad 'I am happy because for the first time since I got to camp nothing crazy or drama filled happened. It might seem boring, but it was awesome.'

Will smiled "the weirdest things make you happy."

I was so happy that I didn't even respond and just collapsed on the bed and went to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up still really happy from having a normal day. Will noticed I was awake, "good morning Anna." he greeted.

"morning Will" I replied.

"you can speak!" he exclaimed.

"what?" I asked before I heard myself and covered my mouth in shock.

"are you ok?" Will asked.

"no that means I have to do my dare" I exclaimed.

I stormed out of the cabin still in a tank top and sweats to find Nico. I knocked on the hades cabin door and waited for him to answer. he answered the door in only his boxers, but I was too annoyed to care.

"we have to do are stupid dare because I got my stupid voice back," I told him.

"ok, what song are we doing?" he asked.

"I have no fucking idea," I answered before storming away back to my cabin to get dressed.

the day went on uneventful, until lunch.

I was sitting at the apollo table still trying to figure out what song we were going to do while eating fried chicken.

"you know I like my chicken fried," I said to myself.

"oh, you know that song?" Will asked.

"that's a song? I asked.

with that I quickly finished my food and hurried to my cabin.

once inside I pulled out my laptop and looked up 'you know I like my chicken fried' and listened to it.

I had put together a script that showed my part and his and walked to the hades cabin and knocked on the door.

"yes Anna?" he asked as he answered the door.

"here's your script know it by the campfire." was my only reply before turning and walking away.

the rest of the day was spent learning my script until it was time to go on stage.

when we walked up there Will started the music, and I started to sing.

**Anna is in bold, **and Nico is underlined.

**You know I like my chicken fried**  
Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
**And the radio up**

**Well I was raised up beneath the shade of a Georgia pine**  
**And that's home you know**  
**With sweet tea, pecan pie and homemade wine**  
**Where the peaches grow**  
**And my house it's not much to talk about**  
**But it's filled with love that's grown in southern ground**  
**And a little bit of chicken fried**

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
**And the radio up**  
**Well I've seen the sunrise**  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
**Feel the touch of a precious child**  
**And know a mother's love**

And its funny how it's the little things in life that mean the most  
Not where you live, what you drive or the price tag on your clothes  
There's no dollar sign on a piece of mind; this I've come to know  
So if you agree have a drink with me  
Raise your glasses for a toast  
**To a little bit of chicken fried**

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
**And the radio up**  
**Well I've seen the sunrise**  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
**Feel the touch of a precious child**  
**And know a mother's love**

I thank god for my life  
And for the stars and stripes  
May freedom forever fly, let it ring.  
Salute the ones who died  
And the ones that gave their lives so we don't have to sacrifice  
All the things we love  
**Like our chicken fried**

Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
**And the radio up**  
**Well I've seen the sunrise**  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
**Feel the touch of a precious child**  
**And know a mother's love**

**You know I like my chicken fried**  
Cold beer on a Friday night  
A pair of jeans that fit just right  
**And the radio up**  
**Well I've seen the sunrise**  
See the love in my woman's eyes  
**Feel the touch of a precious child**  
**And know a mother's love.**

"that was so much fun" I exclaimed.

"ya, it was more fun than I thought it would be," Nico replied.

"well, it's your turn to choose the next song" I reminded him.

"ya I know," he said not sounding happy about it at all.

with that we both retreated back to our cabins and went to bed.


	13. Chapter 13

(Nico's POV) (ya that's right I changed it up deal with it)

I woke up in the morning wishing I could hide in the underworld for the rest of eternity because I have to find a stupid song to sing with the girl I like, that hates me for something I don't fell like I really had any control over.

I sighed as I rolled out of bed and got dressed as slowly as possible.

I grabbed my sister iPod as I went to breakfast. I was sitting by myself eating while listing to her iPod on shuffle, so far I heard jazz songs and some love songs, but no real neutral songs. as I got up the perfect song started to play, uptown funk.

I went to my cabin and wrote down the lyrics on two sets of paper before going to find Anna.

I first tried her cabin, but she wasn't there so I went to the archery range, no sign of her. I walked around until I found myself at the fighting arena, where Anna was fighting Percy and it looked as if she was winning. I stood and waited for the match to be done watching like a creep as they practiced.

eventually Percy noticed me watching. "like what you see?" he asked like the weirdo he is.

I snorted "you wish."

"what are you doing here anyway?" Percy asked me.

"I have the lyrics here for Anna, but I have no idea how to turn the song into a duet" I answered.

"here let me see them" Anna requested as she put her hand out for the papers. I handed then to her and she looked it over. "do either of you have a pen or pencil?" she asked.

"here" Percy replied, as he put the cap to his pen on the back of his sword turning it into a pen and handed it to her.

she took it and started to write on the paper turning it into a duet. when she was done with the first one she copied it onto the other and then handed me one of the papers, and gave Percy riptide back.

with that I left to study my part for the campfire.

before I knew it, it was time to sing.

Anna and I walked on stage, the music started and then she started to sing.

**bold is Nico and **underlined is Anna

**This hit, that ice cold**  
**Michelle Pfeiffer, that white gold**  
This one for them hood girls  
Them good girls straight masterpieces  
**Stylin', whilen, livin' it up in the city**  
**Got Chucks on with Saint Laurent**  
**Got kiss myself, I'm so pretty**

**I'm too hot** (hot damn)  
**Called a police and** **a fireman**  
I'm too hot (**hot damn**)  
Make a dragon wanna retire man  
**I'm too hot** (hot damn)  
**Say my name you know who I am**  
**I'm too hot** (hot damn)  
**Am I bad 'bout that money, break it down**

Girls hit your hallelujah (**whoo**)  
**Girls hit your hallelujah** (whoo)  
Girls hit your hallelujah (**whoo**)  
**'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**  
**'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**  
**'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**  
**Saturday night and we in the spot**  
**Don't believe me just watch** (**come on**)

Don't believe me just watch uh

**Don't believe me just watch**  
**Hey, hey, hey, oh**

Stop, wait a minute  
**Fill my cup, put some liquor in it**  
Take a sip, sign a check  
**Julio, get the stretch**  
**Ride to Harlem, Hollywood**  
**Jackson, Mississippi**  
**If we show up, we gon' show out**  
**Smoother than a fresh dry skippy**

**I'm too hot** (hot damn)  
Called a police and a fireman  
**I'm too hot** (hot damn)  
**Make a dragon wanna retire man**  
**I'm too hot** (hot damn)  
**Bitch say my name you know who I am**  
I'm too hot (**hot damn**)  
**Am I bad 'bout that money**  
**Break it down**

Girls hit your hallelujah (**whoo**)  
**Girls hit your hallelujah** (whoo_)_  
Girls hit your hallelujah _(_**whoo**_)_  
**'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**  
**'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**  
**'Cause uptown funk gon' give it to you**  
**Saturday night and we in the spot**  
**Don't believe me just watch** (come on)

Don't believe me just watch uh

**Don't believe me just watch uh**  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
**Don't believe me just watch **  
**Hey, hey, hey, oh**

Before we leave  
Lemmi tell y'all a lil' something  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up uh**  
**I said uptown funk you up**  
Uptown funk you up  
**Uptown funk you up**  
Uptown funk you up

Come on, dance, jump on it  
If you sexy then flaunt it  
If you freaky then own it  
**Don't brag about it, come show me**

**Come on, dance**  
**Jump on it**  
**If you sexy then flaunt it**  
**Well it's Saturday night and we in the spot**  
**Don't believe me just watch come on!**

Don't believe me just watch uh

**Don't believe me just watch uh**  
Don't believe me just watch uh  
**Don't believe me just watch**  
Don't believe me just watch  
**Hey, hey, hey, oh**

**Uptown funk you up**  
Uptown funk you up (**say what?**)  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up** (**say what?**_)_  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up** (**say what?**)  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up**  
**Uptown funk you up** (**say what?**)  
**Uptown funk you up.**

during the song Anna and I had been haveing a lot of fun and really getting into the music I was sad when it was over.

"your turn to pick a song," I told her once we were off the stage.

she smiled at me, "I know" she replied. "good song choice by the way Nico." with that she walked off toward her cabin.

I decided, maybe this dare thing wasn't so bad.


	14. Chapter 14

(Anna's POV)

I woke in the morning (feeling like P-diddy) in an amazing mood like the sun is shining the bird are singing, and everything seems amazing that is how I felt right now.

I got up and put on my jean shorts, camp tee shirt and my purple tennis shoes and headed to breakfast with my Ipod. I met up with Will as we ate we just laughed and had a good time, this was probably the best day I had since I've got here. After breakfast, Will and I went back to the Apollo cabin.

"so what song are you and Nico doing today?" Will asked.

"Umm, I haven't thought about it, but maybe we will do On Top Of The World by Imagine Dragons, ya ill do that" I answered. With that, I left the cabin to find Nico to tell him.

I walked around for awhile until I found him in his cabin, he was laying on his bed, without a shirt might I add.

"I know what song we're going to sing!" I exclaimed loudly.

Nico shot up startled, "what are you doing here, don't you ever knock?!"

"Nope, you might want to invest in a lock" I answered.

He got up and grabbed a shirt off the floor and put in on since he doesn't clean his cabin.

"What song are we doing?" he asked.

"On top of the world Imagine Dragons, Oh and I forgot to write it as a duet do you have a paper and pen?" I replied.

Nico went over to a desk, opened a drawer and pulled out two sheets of paper and a pen and handed them to me.

I sat down at the desk and started to write, soon both the papers had the song and each part on them.

"There you go all done see you tonight," I said happily and left the cabin.

**(that night at the bonfire)**

**(nico is bold **anna is underlined**)**

**If you love somebody**

**Better tell them why they're here 'cause**  
**They just may run away from you**

**You'll never know what went well**  
**Then again it just depends on**  
**How long of time is left for you**

I've had the highest mountains  
I've had the deepest rivers  
You can have it all but not til you move it

Now take it in but don't look down

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
**I'm on top of the world, 'ey**  
Waiting on this for a while now  
**Paying my dues to the dirt**  
I've been waiting to smile, 'ey  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ey  
Take it with me if I can  
**Been dreaming of this since a child**  
**I'm on top of the world**

**I've tried to cut these corners**  
**Try to take the easy way out**  
**I kept on falling short of something**

I coulda gave up then but  
Then again I couldn't have 'cause  
I've traveled all this way for something

**Now take it in but don't look down**

'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
**I'm on top of the world, 'ey**  
**Waiting on this for a while now**  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
**I've been waiting to smile, 'ey**  
Been holding it in for a while, 'ey  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
**I'm on top of the world**

'**Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey**  
I'm on top of the world, 'ey  
**Waiting on this for a while now**  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
**I've been waiting to smile, 'ey**  
**Been holding it in for a while, 'ey**  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child

**And I know it's hard when you're falling down**  
**And it's a long way up when you hit the ground**  
**Get up now, get up, get up now**

And I know it's hard when you're falling down  
And it's a long way up when you hit the ground  
Get up now, get up, get up now

**'Cause I'm on top of the world, 'ey**  
**I'm on top of the world, 'ey**  
Waiting on this for a while now  
Paying my dues to the dirt  
**I've been waiting to smile, 'ey**  
**Been holding it in for a while, 'ey**  
Take it with me if I can  
Been dreaming of this since a child  
**I'm on top of the world**

"Ok, that made my day even better because I'm on top of the world" I exclaimed.

"Ya it was fun, and before you say so, I know it's my turn" Nico replied like a smart ass.

"Well, then you better get an amazing song and be amazing like that."

Then with that, we went off to bed.


End file.
